REBORN ( FanficAmuroDCMKFI )
by fukicchi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Bourbon, Rye, Scotch, Matsuda Jinpei dan Hagiwara Kenji menjadi idol group? /bad summary/


_**REBORN**_

 **By : fukicchi (R.S)**

 **Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, typo, istilah-istilah dalam dunia per-** _ **idol-**_ **an wwww**

 **Fanfic ini diselesaikan untuk memenuhi event FF dari event milad grup DCMKFI di FB XD hehehe**

 **#FanficAmuroDCMKFI**

" _Whiskey Trio! Whiskey Trio! Whiskey Trio! Whiskey Trio!"_

Riuh rendah sorakan penggemar _idol group_ beranggotakan tiga pria tampan itu memenuhi Yokohama Arena. Hari ini adalah jadwal hari terakhir _Arena Tour_ mereka tahun ini.

Setelah _VTR opening_ mereka selesai ditayangkan, tirai penutup _stage_ terbuka. Diiringi dengan letusan kembang api dan _intro_ salah satu _single_ terlaris mereka tahun ini sebagai pembuka. Terlihat 3 pria tampan yang berdiri di tengah _stage_ yang luas dengan kostum yang warnanya disesuaikan dengan _member color_ mereka masing-masing.

" _Hey hey hey, Yokohama Arena~ Are you ready?"_ Salah satu member dari _Whiskey Trio_ dengan _codename Bourbon_ berseru untuk memberikan semangat pada para penggemarnya. _"Bourbon_ di sini~"

Pria dengan _codename Bourbon_ itu memiliki rambut pirang berponi dan juga kulit _tan_. Ia merupakan _ace_ atau _centre_ dari grup ini. _Member color_ -nya adalah kuning. Walaupun warna kuning dalam _group idol_ lain identik dengan karakter ceria, tapi berbeda dengan _Bourbon._ Ia mengusung karakter sedikit _do-S_ , namun ia masih terhitung sangat _ramah_. _Fanservice_ andalannya adalah tatapan maut beserta senyum miringnya. Nama aslinya adalah Furuya Rei. Instrumen yang dikuasainya adalah gitar.

" _Yokohama Arena~_ Ayo bersenang-senang hingga akhir!" _Scotch_ , pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum lebar pada penggemarnya. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada beberapa penggemar yang membawa _uchiwa_ dengan tulisan _'Scotch'_ dengan ejaan katakana ataupun romaji di sana.

 _Scotch_ , nama aslinya adalah Morofushi Hiromitsu. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek berponi. _Member color-_ nya adalah biru muda. Karakternya tenang namun penuh semangat. Ia yang paling sering memberikan senyum hangat sebagai _fanservice_ -nya. _Bass_ adalah alat musik yang dikuasainya.

" _Ikuzo!"_ Pendek namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya diucapkan oleh Rye.

Member terakhir dalam _Whiskey Trio_ ini. Nama asli Rye adalah Akai Shuuichi. Ia adalah member tertua, sehingga ia memiliki karakter yang sangat tenang dibanding _Scotch_ ataupun _Bourbon_. Pria ini juga adalah _member_ tertinggi dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, _member color Rye_ adalah merah, sama seperti nama aslinya. Berbeda dengan _idol group_ lainnya yang membuat merah sebagai warna untuk _ace_ atau _centre_ grup mereka, Akai lebih sering berada di sisi kiri _Bourbon_. Sama seperti _Bourbon,_ alat musik yang dikuasainya adalah gitar. _Rye_ memang terkesan sedikit dingin dan tidak terlalu sering memberikan _fanservice_ , namun hal itu tak membuat jumlah penggemarnya menjadi sedikit. _Rye_ lebih senang memandang lurus dan senyum tipis sebagai bentuk _fanservice-_ nya. Karena ia cukup jarang melakukan _fanservice_ , maka jika dirimu mendapat kesempatan langka itu, maka kau harus banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan seumur hidupmu.

Mereka bertiga mulai menyanyikan lagu pembuka. Para penggemar juga ikut bernyanyi dengan mengayunkan _official penlight_ yang mereka bawa. Semua terhanyut dalam suasana. Penampilan mereka bertiga sungguh memukau. Bahkan ada yang berkata jika kau mengedipkan matamu ketika menonton konser _Whiskey Trio_ , maka kau akan melewatkan sepersekian detik yang berharga.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai pada _band corner_. Ya, selain menyanyi dan menari, mereka bertiga juga memiliki _corner_ khusus untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dalam memainkan alat musik. Seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya, _Rye_ dan _Bourbon_ memainkan gitar, sedangkan _Scotch_ akan memainkan _bass_. Mereka bertiga bernyanyi dengan menggunakan _wireless ear_ _microphone_ agar mereka tetap bisa bebas berjalan mengitari _stage_.

 _Band corner_ telah usai, mereka kemudian membawakan lagu _ballad._ Tak diduga-duga, _Scotch_ menangis ketika menyanyikan lirik mengenai masa depan itu. Judul lagu mereka adalah _Our Future_. Ini adalah salah satu lagu dari _mini_ _album_ terbaru mereka yang akan resmi dirilis bulan depan. Tak seperti lagu mereka yang lain, biasanya lirik lagu mereka walaupun bernuansa _ballad_ , akan tetap memiliki lirik yang indah dan menggugah semangat. Namun entah kenapa pada lagu yang baru mereka bawakan hari ini, sebagai lagu penutup untuk _Arena Tour_ tahun ini, terasa sedikit berbeda. Airmata _Scotch_ terus mengalir deras. Suaranya semakin bergetar ketika ia menyanyikan _solo_ part-nya yang menceritakan tentang walau berbeda jalan yang harus diambil untuk meraih mimpi, hati kita pasti akan tetap terus terhubung.

Para penonton mulai bertanya-tanya, ada apakah dengan lagu _Our Future_ ini? Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyerang hati ribuan penonton yang hadir. Bagian monitor besar yang tersedia di sana menampilkan jika _Bourbon_ sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika ia mendengarkan _solo part Scotch_. Tak hanya itu, _Rye_ yang terbiasa tenang, alisnya sedikit berkerut. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan.

Setelah lagu _Our Future_ selesai dinyanyikan, _Bourbon_ memulai ucapan terima kasihnya kepada para penonton. Ini adalah _corner_ terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka akan membawakan lagu _encore_ nanti.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti perjalanan kami selama ini. Lima tahun cukup untuk membuat kita semua terasa seperti keluarga. Kami ada karena dukungan penuh dari kalian semua. Kami tidak akan ada di sini jika kalian tidak ada. Terima kasih sudah datang di _Arena Tour_ kami yang terakhir." Suara _Bourbon_ terdengar gemetar. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat penuh percaya diri, kini terlihat sedikit sendu. Ia membungkuk dalam sebagai penutup dari kata-katanya.

Seharusnya ini adalah giliran _Scotch_ , namun tangisnya pecah dan membuatnya sulit berbicara. Suara isakannya terdengar samar-samar karena ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan yang sedang memegang _microphone_. _Bourbon_ menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Pria pirang itu juga merangkul sahabat sedari kecilnya itu agar bisa tenang. _Rye_ mengambil alih giliran Scotch untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada para penggemar.

"Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini. Mungkin selama ini aku memang terlihat kurang peduli ataupun terlihat sangat judes. Tapi dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku benar-benar senang bisa tergabung bersama _Bourbon_ dan _Scotch_ di _Whiskey Trio_ ini. Kami bisa melewati hari-hari berat bersama berkat dukungan kalian semua. Aku selalu membaca satu-persatu _fanletter_ yang kalian kirimkan. Aku tidak pernah mengirim balasan seperti halnya yang mereka berdua lakukan karena aku kurang pandai untuk menyampaikan sesuatu dalam kata-kata. Kumohon, mulai sekarang pun, walau apapun yang terjadi, tolong terus dukung kami."

 _Rye_ membungkuk sebagai tanda berakhirnya gilirannya. Pria itu melirik dua rekannya. _Scotch_ terlihat masih menyeka air matanya, namun ia terlihat sudah cukup tenang. _Bourbon_ mengangguk sebagai isyarat pada _Scotch_ jika dirinya pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di _Arena Tour_ kami yang terakhir! Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menangis. Lima tahun menurutku bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Merintis karir bersama dari nol, hingga kami berada di sini, bisa berdiri di sini dan menghibur kalian, semua adalah berkat dukungan kalian. Jika diperbolehkan, aku akan mengoceh sepanjang malam untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk kalian semua. Jadi sebelum aku dimarahi oleh _staff_ atau mulai menangis lagi, aku akan mengakhirinya. Terima kasih banyak, aku sayang kalian semua!"

 _Scotch_ membungkuk, ia mulai terisak kembali. _Bourbon_ kembali mengambil alih, "Kami ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, karena ini sangatlah mendadak. Tapi keputusan ini sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi." _Bourbon_ memberi jeda, ia tersenyum tipis dengan mata sendunya. "Bulan Desember tahun ini, _Whiskey Trio_ akan mengadakan _3 Dome Tour_ sebagai bentuk perpisahan dari kami semua. Karena _Whiskey Trio_ akan bubar terhitung dari tanggal 31 Desember tahun ini."

Tentu saja perkataan _Bourbon_ membuat penonton berteriak histeris. Mereka mulai mengerti kenapa _Scotch_ menangis, dan makna dari lagu _Our Future_ yang mereka bawakan. Air mata beberapa penonton mulai tumpah. Mereka tidak ingin berpisah dengan idolanya.

"Lagu _Our Future_ adalah lagu yang kami ciptakan bersama. _Scotch_ paling banyakmembuat lirik lagunya, sedangkan aku dan _Bourbon_ mengaransemen musiknya. Kami harap perasaan kami semua dapat tersampaikan melalui lagu tersebut." _Rye_ menambahkan. "Semua lagu dari _mini album_ terbaru kami nanti akan penuh dengan perasaan kami. Kami telah berjuang keras agar bisa menyelesaikan _mini album_ ini dengan baik."

Sepuluh menit setelah berakhirnya konser mereka, internet digegerkan dengan berita bubarnya _Whiskey Trio_ yang sangat mendadak. Berbagai _headline news_ membahas tentang alasan bubarnya _idol group_ yang cukup digandrungi itu. Sebelum berita semakin simpang siur, agensi tempat _Whiskey Trio_ bernaung, membuat _statement_ jika mereka akan mengadakan _press conference_ esok hari.

" _Otsukare…"_ Ucap Rei pada kedua rekannya.

" _Otsukare."_ Jawab Shuuichi singkat. Sedangkan Hiro masih berlinang air mata, dadanya naik-turun akibat isak tangis yang hebat. Ia melepas lapisan terluar kostumnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di _backstage_. Rei mengambil tempat di samping Hiro dan menepuk pundaknya lembut, _"Nakanaide, Hiro_ …"

"Aku hiks…masih ingin bersam–hiks–bersama dengan kalian…" Hiro berucap disela isakannya. Rei mengusap air mata Hiro yang masih mengalir deras dengan handuk kecil yang disediakan oleh _staff_. Rei menarik Hiro ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita masih bersama-sama, Hiro…" Pria _tan_ itu menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut.

Bukannya tenang, isakan Hiro malah semakin menjadi. Shuuichi yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya hanya bisa memandang dalam diam. Walaupun ia terlihat biasa saja, tapi ia bisa memahami perasaan Hiro. _Whiskey Trio_ telah berumur 5 tahun, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sebelum mereka tergabung dalam _Whiskey Trio_ ini, selama 6 tahun mereka harus menjadi _junior_ yang menjadi _back dancer_ dari _debuted group_ dari agensi yang menaungi mereka.

 _Ano kata,_ biasa disebut dengan AK-san merupakan pemilik dari agensi ini. _AK Jimusho_ merupakan agensi yang menaungi banyak sekali _ikemen idol group_ di Jepang. AK-san sengaja untuk tidak membeberkan identitas dirinya, termasuk namanya, dikarenakan banyak hal. Beliau lebih memilih untuk dikenal dengan sebutan nama julukan.

Teringat kembali 5 tahun yang lalu, pada bulan Maret, ketika bunga Sakura mekar dengan indahnya. AK-san dengan tiba-tiba menghubungi Shuuichi, Rei, dan Hiro untuk datang ke gedung agensi mereka. Dengan penuh tanda tanya dalam benak mereka, mereka bertiga datang secepat mungkin untuk menemui AK-san.

"Kalian semua akan tergabung menjadi grup. Yaitu _Whiskey Trio_. Kalian akan melakukan _press conference_ dengan media minggu depan untuk mengumumkan tanggal rilis _debut single_ kalian." AK-san berkata dengan perlahan. Namun mereka bertiga masih terdiam.

" _Debut?"_

"Kami?"

"Anda serius?

Mereka bertiga bertanya bergantian dengan wajah _shock_. Tentu saja, setelah 6 tahun mereka berjuang menjadi _trainee_ , akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana AK-san memberitahu dengan siapa dan apa nama grup _debut_ mereka AK-san memandang satu persatu wajah _anak-anaknya._ Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, beliau hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shuuichi, Rei, dan Hiro saling pandang beberapa saat. Hiro mengguncang bahu Rei, " _Zero…_ " Pandangan Rei masih kosong, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Shuuichi yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya, mengulas senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya. Pria jangkung itu kembali menoleh pada dua orang yang akan menjadi rekan satu grupnya mulai sekarang.

"Miyano Akemi mulai sekarang adalah _manager_ kalian. Ia akan menjelaskan kepada kalian lebih lanjut mengenai _schedule_ dan hal lainnya nanti." AK-san kembali berucap, membuat mereka bertiga kembali bersikap sopan. "Selamat atas terbentuknya _Whiskey Trio_." Lanjut AK-san dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih banyak, AK-san!" Dengan serempak, mereka bertiga membungkuk dengan sopan. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan petinggi agensi itu.

Saat itu, sudah berlalu satu setengah tahun sejak terlaksananya _Debut Concert Whiskey Trio_. Seperti halnya pada _idol_ kebanyakan, mereka tak hanya berkutat di industri musik. Namun mereka juga merambah ke dunia akting ataupun presenter di acara televisi.

 _Bourbon_ memiliki kemampuan akting yang sangat baik sehingga ia kebanjiran tawaran untuk bermain di dalam _dorama_ ataupun film, entah itu adaptasi dari _anime_ ataupun _original story_. _Bourbon_ dengan kemampuan alami dan kerja kerasnya, dapat memerankan banyak peran utama. Walau masih satu setengah tahun, ia sudah berhasil membintangi 2 film adaptasi dan 1 _dorama_. Berbagai tawaran tak henti-hentinya berdatangan karena banyak sutradara yang terpukau dengan kemampuan aktingnya. Karena hal itulah, penggemarnya semakin bertambah dengan drastis.

Sedangkan _Scotch_ , dibandingkan dengan akting, kemampuannya dalam membawakan suatu program televisi terlihat sangat baik. Ia adalah pembawa acara _regular_ yang membawakan satu program berita pagi dan juga satu program _talkshow_. Selain itu, ia juga menjadi penyiar radio bersama dengan _Bourbon_ di setiap Hari Sabtu malam.

Dibandingkan dalam hal _MC_ ataupun akting, _Rye_ lebih banyak dilirik oleh komposer musik. _Rye_ memiliki karakter suara yang unik. Suara lelaki itu cocok untuk banyak _genre_ lagu. Mulai dari _ballad, rock, pop,_ ataupun _rap._ Ditambah lagi kemampuan memainkan gitar _Rye_ cukup bagus.

Tiga tahun berselang, _Rye_ merilis _mini album_ _solo_ untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan berarti dia keluar dari _Whiskey Trio_ , namun karena kemampuan bernyanyinya yang bagus, ia diberi kesempatan untuk merilis _mini album_ solo. Hal ini tidak membuat _Bourbon_ dan _Scotch_ iri atau sebagainya. Sebaliknya, dua rekannya benar-benar mendukung _Rye_ dengan _mini album_ _solo_ -nya. _Rye_ juga mulai banyak tampil solo di berbagai program musik di televisi. Di dalam konser _Whiskey Trio_ juga menyediakan _solo_ _corner_ khusus untuk Rye dengan durasi yang lebih panjang dibanding _solo corner_ milik _Bourbon_ dan _Scotch._

" _ **Hasil Konferensi Pers Mengenai Bubarnya Whiskey Trio**_

Tertulis besar-besar di _headline news_ koran hari itu. Semua paparan agensi ataupun dari ketiga _member-_ nya telah dirangkum dan dijabarkan dengan apik di dalam setengah halaman bermacam-macam koran.

Dalam berita di televisi juga menyiarkan cuplikan rekaman saat agensi menjelaskan alasan atas bubarnya _idol group_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan _Arena Tour-_ nya.

" _Whiskey Trio_ akan bubar terhitung mulai dari tanggal 31 Desember tahun ini bersama dengan hari terakhir _Dome Tour_ mereka di Tokyo Dome. Walaupun _Whiskey Trio_ bubar, tetapi para _member_ -nya masih berada di bawah naungan _AK Jimusho._ " Ujar salah satu pria paruh baya berjas hitam, ia adalah seseorang dari _AK Jimusho._

"Apa alasan bubarnya _Whiskey Trio_? Apa benar jika ini akibat larisnya Akai-san atau _Rye_ sebagai _soloist?_ " Tanya seorang wartawan dari salah satu televisi swasta.

"Memang benar jika _Rye_ atau Akai-san selama 3 tahun terakhir ini banyak _job_ sebagai _soloist_. Namun hal itu bukanlah alasan utama atas bubarnya grup ini."

"Lantas, apa alasan utama atas bubarnya _Whiskey Trio_?" Kembali salah satu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan. Mereka masih belum puas karena _AK Jimusho_ belum menjawab pertanyaan dengan lengkap.

"Ini adalah keinginan dari _AK-san_ sendiri. Beliau tidak memungkiri bahwa _Whiskey Trio_ adalah salah satu grup yang cukup banyak penggemarnya. Namun _AK-san_ telah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk rencana pasca bubarnya _Whiskey Trio_. _AK-san_ mengatakan bahwa para _member_ akan berada dalam masa _hiatus_ dan akan muncul kembali ketika saatnya tiba. Dengan kata lain, _Whiskey Trio_ akan kembali dalam _wujud_ baru nantinya. Mereka tak bisa melanjutkan sebagai _Whiskey Trio_ , karena itulah grup ini dibubarkan. Hingga saat _Whiskey Trio_ terlahir kembali, tolong terus dukung Akai Shuuichi-san, Furuya Rei-san, dan Morofushi Hiromitsu-san."

"Terima kasih karena selama ini terus mendukung kami sebagai _Whiskey Trio_. Aku pribadi sangat menyayangi grup ini, kami sayang pada semua penggemar kami. Mohon untuk terus mendukung kami semua hingga waktunya tiba nanti." Shuuichi selaku _member_ tertua, mewakili grupnya untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Sebagai penutup, aku tekankan sekali lagi, jika diantara kami bertiga tidak ada permusuhan atau perpecahan. Ini semua murni karena keinginan dari _AK-san_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian kepada _Whiskey Trio_. Aku harap kalian masih bisa terus mendukung kami. Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian semua saat _Dome Tour_ nanti. Terima kasih."

Di akhir kalimat itu, ketiga _member Whiskey Trio_ dan juga dua orang perwakilan dari agensi berdiri bersamaan. Kemudian mereka menunduk dalam sebagai penutup konferensi pers itu diiringi dengan silaunya sahutan _blitz_.

Sudah lewat delapan bulan sejak _Dome Tour_ sebagai perpisahan _Whiskey Trio_. Hari terakhir sangatlah mengharukan. Ketiga _member_ menangis ketika diberi kejutan oleh para penggemar sesudah _encore._ Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu penggemar yang memenuhi _Tokyo Dome_ menyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan lagu _Our Future._ Konser yang seharusnya sudah selesai, berkat nyanyian para penggemar, ketiga _member_ langsung kembali ke atas _stage_. Mereka merangkul pundak satu sama lain, menguatkan satu sama lain. _Scotch_ telah menangis hingga tak dapat berkata-kata, _Bourbon_ juga menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya agar tak menimbulkan isakan lebih hebat. _Rye_ menunduk dan meneteskan air mata yang sudah sangat lama ditahannya. Perasaan para penggemar tersampaikan dengan baik pada _Whiskey Trio_. Ini adalah salah satu kenangan yang akan terus mereka ingat.

Hari ini adalah 8 Agustus yang digadang-gadang adalah hari terpanas dalam musim panas setiap tahunnya. Membuat setiap orang di Jepang jika bisa akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar dengan AC yang menyala dengan makan es krim. Rei dan Hiro adalah dua orang dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin berdiam diri di kamar untuk menghindari teriknya sengatan sinar matahari. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor agensi karena telepon mendadak dari _AK-san_ yang menyuruh mereka segera datang menghadap padanya.

Hiro cukup beruntung karena Rei menjemput di rumahnya menggunakan mobilnya. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menyeret kakinya menuju stasiun yang jaraknya walau cuma 15 menit berjalan dari rumahnya, namun di tengah teriknya matahari di musim panas ini akan sungguh benar-benar terasa berjalan sepanjang hari di padang pasir.

"Menurutmu ada apa _AK-san_ memanggil kita tiba-tiba?" Tanya Rei memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi yang terdengar hanyalah lagu terbaru band kesayangan Hiro yang diputar melalui ponselnya yang disambungkan dengan kabel _AUX_ pada audio mobil Rei. Hiro menggumam sebentar, "Entahlah… Mungkin beliau ingin meminta kita untuk kembali bermain _butai_ dengan para _Junior_?"

"Jadi itu artinya masa _hiatus_ kita sudah selesai? Apa menurutmu Akai juga dipanggil?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sejak seminggu yang lalu dia menanyakan tentang toko gitar listrik yang pernah kurekomendasikan dulu..."

"Kuharap apapun yang akan terjadi nanti adalah hal yang bagus…" Jantung Rei tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar. Ia merasakan suatu firasat. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apakah firasatnya mengarah pada suatu hal yang baik atau buruk. Yang pasti ia dapat merasakan jika ia akan segera memulai sesuatu hal yang tak disangka nantinya.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuklah."

Terdengar suara serak dari dalam ruangan yang dilapisi cat cokelat muda itu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Rei menarik _handle_ pintu. Disusul dengan Hiro di belakangnya.

"Eh?!"

"Ah?!"

Kedua pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Netra mereka membulat sempurna ketika melihat dua sosok pria lain yang sangat mereka kenal berdiri di hadapan meja _AK-san._ Tak hanya Rei dan Hiro yang terkejut, namun dua pria lainnya juga menganga tidak menyangka.

Mereka berempat tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk menanyakan hal yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak mereka pada _AK-san_ sebelum pemilik agensi itu menjelaskan semuanya. _AK-san_ menautkan kedua tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya. "Kalian berempat pernah menjadi grup yang cukup terkenal saat masih _Junior_ dengan nama grup _FOUR_. Setelah Morofushi dan Furuya _debut_ menjadi _Whiskey Trio_ bersama Akai, kalian berdua _debut_ sebagai aktor _butai._ Benar begitu, Hagiwara, Matsuda?"

" _Hai."_ Jawab Hagiwara Kenji dan Matsuda Jinpei bersamaan.

"Apa kalian berdua masih ingin menjadi _idol_? Menyanyi dan menari di atas _stage?"_ Tanya _AK-san_ pada Kenji dan Jinpei.

Kedua pria itu saling pandang, kemudian Kenji menjawab, "Jika Anda bertanya demikian, maka saya pribadi masih ingin menjadi _idol_. Menyanyi, menari, dan menyapa banyak penggemar dalam konser adalah hal yang sangat saya sukai…"

 _AK-san_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinpei yang terlihat cukup gelisah. Merasa gilirannya untuk menjawab, pemuda berambut hitam itu angkat bicara, "Menjadi aktor _butai_ adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan… Aku bisa bernyanyi dan berakting disaat bersamaan. Terkadang ada pula _butai_ yang diikuti dengan koreografi, sehingga aku masih bisa merasakan menari. Namun jika dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan untuk menjawab jika aku masih ingin menjadi seorang _idol_."

" _Okay.._." Satu kata yang menggantung dari _AK-san_ membuat jantung keempat pria jangkung itu serasa hendak berhenti berdetak. _AK-san_ menatap keempat _anaknya_ bergantian. "Kalian akan _debut_ menjadi _idol group_ dengan nama _Vier Sterne_. Nama itu aku ambil dari Bahasa Jerman yang memiliki arti empat bintang. Dua minggu lagi kalian akan mengumumkan judul _CD debut_ kalian. Selama itu pula kalian akan berlatih menghafal koreo dan lirik lagunya."

Semua kata yang dilontarkan oleh _AK-san_ tak ayal membuat keempat pria itu terkejut bukan main. Jadi ini rupanya yang disebutkan oleh _AK-san_ jika Rei dan Hiro akan _lahir kembali_ setelah masa _hiatus_ pasca bubarnya _Whiskey Trio_? Lalu bagaimana dengan Shuuichi? Apakah ia masih dalam masa _hiatus?_ Rei dan Hiro sangat ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, namun mereka tak cukup nyali untuk dapat menanyakannya.

"Ah, _manager_ kalian mulai saat ini adalah Date Wataru. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua rencana ke depan kalian padanya dan dia yang akan menyusun jadwal latihan kalian." Tambah _AK-san_ dengan lugas.

" _Ohayo~"_ Sapa Hiro pada Rei yang baru saja datang pada ruang latihan gedung agensi mereka. Rei melepas kacamata hitam dan maskernya, _"Ohayo.._ Mana yang lain? Pria pirang itu menyapu pandangannya di ruang latihan yang masih terisi dirinya dan Hiro.

"Mereka masih belum datang." Jawab Hiro sambil meregangkan sendi dan ototnya sebagai pemanasan sebelum berlatih koreo nanti. Rei hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, ia mengeluarkan kaos dan celana training dari dalam ranselnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu." Ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju ruang ganti yang tersedia di sana.

 _CKLEK_

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya. Rajin seperti biasanya.." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut dan poni yang cukup panjang. Disusul dengan seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan rambut ikal pendek.

" _Ohayou,_ Hagiwara, Matsuda.." Sapa Hiro. "Zero juga sudah datang, dia masih ganti baju."

"Hmmm.." Kenji menjawab dengan gumaman. "Besok adalah hari pengumuman judul _CD debut_ kita… Apa kalian tidak gugup?" Tanya Kenji pada Jinpei dan Hiro. Belum sempat mereka merespon, Rei kembali dengan pakaian yang digunakan untuk latihan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Rei sambil mulai melakukan pemanasan.

"Kenji bertanya, besok adalah hari pengumuman, apa tidak gugup?" Hiro mengulangi pertanyaan Kenji guna menjelaskan pada Rei.

Rei tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja aku gugup. Tapi aku juga sangat senang bisa satu grup lagi dengan kalian seperti halnya ketika kita masih _Junior._ Akhirnya mimpi kita ketika masih menjadi _FOUR_ , bisa terwujud sekarang…"

Kenji tersenyum tipis, "Kau memang tidak berubah, Furuya! Masih jadi anak manis seperti dulu.." Ia mengacak surai pirang Rei yang jatuh lurus tanpa _styling_. Jinpei terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, kita harus berjuang sebaik mungkin demi penggemarkita."

Hiro merangkul Rei dengan senyum lebar, "Terkadang aku takjub, mungkin _AK-san_ benar-benar utusan dewa. Karena beliau bisa melakukan banyak hal _gila_ yang tak terpikirkan oleh manusia biasa." Jinpei menjitak kepala Hiro, _Oi!_ Kemudian tawa mereka berempat menggema di ruang latihan itu.

Di lapangan luas yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa dengan banyak pagar pembatas untuk penggemar yang menonton dan juga satu _stage_ yang tidak cukup besar yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai. Sehari setelah _AK-san_ memanggil keempat pria itu, berbagai media mengabarkan jika pada tanggal 22 Agustus akan diumumkan satu grup dari _AK Jimusho_ yang akan _debut._ Nama dan _member_ grup masih dirahasiakan, namun foto siluet keempat _member_ -nya telah bisa ditebak oleh banyak penggemar.

" _Aku yakin itu adalah FOUR! Furuya-kun, Morofushi-kun, Hagiwara-kun, dan Matsuda-kun!"_

" _Apa ini artinya mereka berempat benar-benar debut sebagai idol group setelah terpisah selama 5-6 tahun?"_

" _Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang!"_

Berbagai macam komentar mengenai _FOUR_ penggemar menjadi perbincangan hangat di Twitter dan berbagai macam media sosial lainnya. Bahkan _FOUR_ sempat menduduki _Top Trending Japan_ karena banyak penggemar yang menge- _tweet_ mengenai mereka.

Dibalik respon positif, tentunya di sana juga ada respon negatif. Masih banyak yang mempertanyakan kemana perginya Shuuichi jika memang benar grup yang akan _debut_ itu adalah _FOUR_.

" _Dimana Akai-san?! Kau pasti bercanda!"_

" _Kembalikan saja Whiskey Trio daripada men-debut-kan kembali grup yang sudah bubar!"_

" _Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Scotch dan Bourbon meninggalkan Rye sendirian dan debut bersama dengan dua aktor butai?!"_

" _Apa ini berarti jika Kenji-kun dan Jinpei-kun tidak akan bermain butai lagi?"_

Walau komentar negatif masih terus bertebaran, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat penggemar untuk datang di lokasi _debut 'mysterious group'_ ini. Mulai terdengar suara MC yang mengumumkan jika sebentar lagi ' _mysterious group'_ akan segera datang ke lokasi. Hal itu membuat penggemar semakin bersemangat.

"Ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu! Apa kalian sudah siap menyambut ' _mysterious group'_?"

Sorakan penggemar menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita sambut, inilah mereka!"

Tirai _stage_ terangkat perlahan. Menampakkan sosok empat pria yang terbalut kostum berwarna hitam keabuan dengan aksen emas yang membuatmereka terlihat _classy_. Penggemar semakin menjerit ketika mereka bisa melihat warna dan gaya rambut yang sangat mereka kenal. Dari ujung kiri, satu pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan, disebelahnya seorang pria _tan_ yang memiliki surai pirang. Sedangkan di sebelah pria pirang tadi ada seorang pria berambut sedikit panjang berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Pria terakhir memiliki rambut ikal pendek berwarna senada dengan ketiga rekannya yang lain.

Lampu _stage_ menyorot sosok mereka berempat, kamera dari berbagai macam stasiun televisi maupun _blitz_ dari kamera wartawan majalah atau koran terus terfokus pada keempat pria itu, berartus-ratus pasang mata penggemar yang datang juga membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka masih diam dalam posisi membelakangi penggemar, akhirnya dalam gerakan serempak, mereka mengayunkan kaki mereka sehingga mereka berbalik arah dan menyambut semua penggemar dan lensa kamera yang ada di sana dengan senyuman dan ekspresi terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan.

Senyuman mereka berempat benar-benar sangat lebar dan sangat menunjukkan jika mereka gembira. Terutama Jinpei dan Kenji yang benar-benar merindukan jati diri mereka sebagai _idol_.

Teriakan histeris para penggemar semakin meninggi mengiringi langkah kaki mereka berempat untuk maju beberapa langkah pada tepi _stage._ Mereka berempat mengenakan kemeja berwarna sesuai dengan _member color_ mereka masing-masing yang dirangkap dengan jas panjang ataupun pendek berwarna hitam keabuan. Dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Sebagai sepatunya, mereka mengenakan pantofel hitam yang mengkilat. Mereka memakai _wireless ear_ _microphone_ agar lebih leluasa melakukan koreo nantinya.

 _Member color_ mereka adalah kuning untuk Rei, biru muda untuk Hiro, ungu untuk Kenji, dan yang terakhir adalah hitam untuk Jinpei. Berbeda dengan _idol group senpai_ mereka yang selalu memiliki _member color_ merah sebagai _ace_ atau _centre_ , _Vier Sterne_ tak memiliki warna merah, namun yang menjadi _ace group_ adalah Rei.

"Semuanya, terima kasih telah datang kemari!" Sapa si pria _blonde_. Tak ayal, para penggemar semakin berteriak histeris untuk menjawab sapaan idolanya.

Setelah teriakan penggemar sudah cukup tenang, MC memulai perkenalan satu persatu _member_ sebelum akhirnya mereka mengumumkan nama grup mereka yang baru.

" _Oretachi wa Vier Sterne!"_ Seru keempat _member_ dengan penuh semangat. Di saat yang sama, letusan _confetti_ menghujani _stage_ dan banyak yang terbawa angin hingga sampai ke arah penggemar. Tidak hanya itu, monitor raksasa di _stage_ menampilkan nama grup itu dengan sangat jelas. Ditulis menggunakan romaji beserta dengan katakana sehingga para penggemar bisa membacanya.

"Diambil dari Bahasa Jerman, arti dari nama grup ini adalah empat bintang." Kali ini Kenji yang menjelaskan.

" _AK-san_ memilih nama ini untuk kami karena beliau mengatakan jika kami adalah empat bintang yang akan menerangi hari-hari kalian semua!" Tambah Hiro dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jinpei melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melipatnya pada saku jasnya. "Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap dengan judul _CD debut_ kita?" Lagi-lagi, para penonton bersorak sebagai jawaban. Jinpei memandang Rei untuk memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkannya.

Sebelum Rei melanjutkan, MC sedikit memberi awalan bagi Rei untuk menyebutkan judulnya, "Judul _CD debut Vier Sterne_ adalah…"

" _Vier Sterne_!"

Penggemar berteriak lagi, tak hanya para _member_ , tapi ternyata para penggemar juga sangat menantikan datangnya hari ini. Dimana mereka berempat _debut_ sebagai satu grup.

Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka berempat mulai menuju posisi mereka masing-masing untuk membawakan lagu itu untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan penggemar.

Lagu _Vier Sterne_ , sesuai dengan nama grup mereka, menceritakan mengenai 4 bintang yang memiliki mimpi yang sama dan berkumpul sebagai rasi bintang yang menyinari hari esok yang tak terlihat. Ya, hal itu diibaratkan sebagai mereka berempat yang berkumpul sebagai satu grup yang sama dan terus menyebarkan kebahagiaan untuk para fans.

" _Timelessly connected 4 stars only one heart_

 _The important things are, yeah, always the same_

 _Collecting dreams 4 stars, as one of the constellations_

 _We will still shine on the unseen tomorrow_

 _Sing together Vier Sterne"_

Itu adalah bagian _reff_ dari Lagu _Vier Sterne_ yang sangat menjelaskan makna dari keseluruhan lirik lagu. Diakhir penampilan mereka, penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan penuh semangat. Mereka kembali berdiri berjajar di tengah panggung. " _CD debut_ kami akan dirilis pada bulan Desember nanti. _Zehi, katte kudasai!"_ Ucap Rei diakhiri dengan senyuman memukau.

" _Katte kudasai ne, Minna~~~"_ Kemudian ketiga rekannya juga menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

" _Haaaaiii~!_ " Jawab penggemar dalam satu suara.

" _Arigatou, daisuki dayo."_ Kini giliran Kenji yang berbicara. Di akhir kalimatnya, ia melemparkan ciumannya ke arah penggemar dan hal itu membuat mereka semakin histeris.

"Hal ini pasti sudah membuat para penggemar penasaran," MC kembali mengambil alih dan menggantung kalimatnya. "Kapankah _Vier Sterne_ akan melakukan _Debut Concert_?" Sorakan penggemar menjadi tanda jika mereka setuju dengan perkataan MC.

"Debut Concert Vier Sterne, " Rei menggantung kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah penggemar. "Akan dilaksanakan pada bulan Juni tahun depan."

"Apa kalian akan datang di _Debut Concert_ kami?" Kali ini Hiro bertanya pada para penggemar untuk membuat mereka semakin bersemangat. Sama dengan sebelumnya, mereka menjawab dengan satu suara, " _Haaaaii!"_

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berkencan di _Debut Concert._ Pastikan kalian berdandan dengan manis, karena kami semua akan melihat kalian satu persatu dari _stage_." Tanpa diduga, Jinpei yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara dan cenderung memiliki karakter _tsundere_ , bisa membuat banyak penggemar berteriak histeris.

 _Debut Concert Vier Sterne_ telah memasuki hari terakhir yang dilangsungkan di _Tokyo Dome_. Sungguh tidak terduga, jika _official fansclub_ mereka bahkan sudah mencapai kurang lebih 500.000 anggota dalam waktu 4 bulan. Bahkan untuk penjualan _CD Debut_ mereka menduduki peringkat tiga besar selama empat minggu berturut-turut dalam _weekly_ _oricon singles chart_.

Sebagai _setlist_ lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah kebanyakan lagu-lagu dari para _senpai_ mereka karena grup mereka masih belum mempunyai banyak lagu yang cukup untuk memenuhi satu _setlist_ konser. Seperti halnya _Whiskey Trio, Vier Sterne_ juga memiliki _band corner._ Rei dan Hiro masih memegang alat musik yang sama, yaitu gitar dan bass. Sedangkan Kenji memainkan _saxophone_ dan Jinpei memainkan _keyboard_ karena ia memiliki kemampuan jari yang dapat bergerak dengan cepat dan tepat. Ketika kecil, Jinpei memang sudah belajar bermain piano dan terus diasah hingga kini. Ia mengaku jika bermain piano atau _keyboard_ adalah hobinya.

Tiba waktunya di penghujung konser, para penggemar mulai serempak berseru dengan satu nada yang sama, " _Encore! Encore! Encore!"_ Mereka terus menyerukannya hingga akhirnya lampu _stage_ yang sudah padam, kembali menyala dan menyorot keempat member yang telah mengganti kostum mereka dengan _T-shirt_ yang bergambar logo _Debut Concert_ mereka yang dipadukan dengan _damage jeans._

Mereka mulai menyanyikan dua lagu dengan berkeliling dan lebih mendekat ke arah bangku penonton. Melemparkan beberapa bola plastik yang telah mereka beri tanda tangan sebagai _fanservice_ dan rasa terima kasih mereka untuk para penggemar yang terus mendukung mereka dengan datang ke konser. Ketika lagu ketiga selesai dinyanyikan, mereka berempat sudah berkumpul kembali di atas _stage._

"Lagu ini akan menjadi lagu penutup dari konser ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah selalu mendukung dan percaya pada kami." Rei menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga kanannya. Mereka berempat telah bermandikan peluh dan memegang _hand towel_ yang merupakan _goodies_ konser mereka kali ini untuk menyeka keringat yang masih bercucuran di wajah mereka. Mereka terlihat lelah namun senyum masih terus terpatri di bibir empat bintang itu.

 _Intro_ lagu terakhir mulai mengalun, keempat pria itu mulai bernyanyi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hal ini membuat seisi _Tokyo Dome_ kebingungan. _Vier Sterne_ membawakan lagu _Our Future_ yang merupakan _single_ terakhir dari _Whiskey Trio._ Tentu saja para penggemar kebingungan, kenapa _Vier Sterne_ membawakan lagu tersebut.

Tanpa diduga, terdengar suara _baritone_ yang mereka yakini bukan milik keempat _member_ _Vier Sterne,_ mengambil alih beberapa bagian laguPara penggemar mulai berteriak histeris ketika seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki _stage_ dan bergabung di tengah-tengah _Vier Sterne._

" _EH? USO!"_ Pekik beberapa penggemar tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan.

"Akai-kun?!"

Ya, orang itu adalah Akai Shuuichi. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan rambut pendeknya. Pria jangkung itu berdiri tepat di tengah dan mereka berlima bernyanyi dengan saling merangkul pundak. Beberapa penggemar menangis haru karena ini adalah hal yang sangat tak terduga bagi mereka. Walau mereka belum tahu pasti alasan kenapa Shuuichi muncul.

 _Our Future_ berakhir, dan Rei mulai bersuara, "Kami memiliki satu tamu rahasia yang khusus datang pada hari terakhir _Debut Concert_ kami." Rei menepuk punggung lebar Shuuichi. "Akai Shuuichi!"

Penonton semakin berteriak histeris ketika Shuuichi tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebagai salam. "Tidak kusangka ternyata kalian masih ingat padaku. Kukira ketika aku _hiatus_ , kalian sudah tidak mengingatku lagi." Ucap Shuuichi dengan nada bercanda.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kemari, Akai?" Kali ini Hiro bertanya dengan menghadap Shuuichi. "Tentunya kau tidak datang hanya untuk bernayi satu lagu saat _encore,_ kan?" Canda Kenji.

Shuuichi terkekeh, "Aku akan mengambil alih konser kalian."

"Konser kami sudah hampir berakhir, kau tahu." Sanggah Jinpei cepat dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya. Shuuichi menggumam, "Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu di detik-detik terakhir konser ini."

" _Nani? Nani?_ Alasan kau potong rambut?" Kenji kembali menyahut dengan candaan. Shuuichi terkekeh pelan, "Bukan. Tentang itu aku akan memberi tahu kalian nanti."

"Baiklah, segera sampaikan pengumumanmu, sepertinya semuanya sudah tidak sabar." Rei menunjuk pada arah penggemar. _"Douzo._ "

Kemudian Shuuichi maju beberapa langkah. " _Doumo, mina-san. Akai Shuuichi desu_." Ia menjeda dan membungkuk sekilas. "Aku berterima kasih pada _Vier Sterne_ dan juga para _staff_ yang memperbolehkan aku _mengganggu_ konser ini. Aku juga senang ternyata kalian masih mengingatku walau aku sudah cukup lama _hiatus_."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, untuk mengakhiri masa _hiatus_ , aku akan melakukan _comeback_ sebagai _soloist_." Suara para penggemar menggema di seisi _Tokyo Dome_. "Aku akan melakukan _Comeback Tour Concert_ yang akan dimulai pada bulan September nanti. Kuharap kalian masih mau mendukungku." Pekikan histeris kembali memenuhi _Tokyo Dome._

Shuuichi berbalik menoleh pada Rei sebagai kode jika dirinya telah selesai. Kemudian _Vier Sterne_ melangkah maju mensejajarkan diri dengan Shuuichi. Rei tersenyum lebar, "Selamat untuk _comeback tour concert-_ mu sebagai _soloist._ Kami, _Vier Sterne,_ akan selalu mendukungmu."

" _Arigatou."_ Ucap Shuiichi singkat dengan suara _baritone_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah akhir dari konser ini. Terima kasih kalian sudah datang dan terima kasih telah selalu mendukung kami. Untuk selanjutnya, kami berharap kalian bisa terus mendukung kami sebagai _Vier Sterne_ dan juga Akai Shuuichi yang akan menjadi _soloist_."

Sebagai penutup, mereka membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasih dan meminta dukungan pada para penggemar yang terus mendukung mereka walaupun jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda. Rei dan Hiro sebagai _member Vier Sterne_ bersama dengan Jinpei dan Kenji. Kemudian Shuuichi yang akan segera _comeback_ sebagai _soloist._

 **END**

Akhirnya! Ini FF fandom DC pertama aku yang selesai dan published! Wwwww Sebelumnya suka bikin tapi malah mangkrak dan nge- _draft_ :"))) Aku yakin kayaknya ini bakal jadi FF yang ngebosenin karena mungkin banyak yang ngga kenal fandom idol, jadi banyak yang asing sama istilah-istilah di FF ini. Jadi aku bakal kasih beberapa _list_ buat menjawab rasa penasaran kalian /g/

VTR : video yang digunakan untuk kepentingan saat konser (bisa berupa visual masing-masing _member_ , prolog ataupun epilog untuk lagu tertentu, atau bisa juga sebagai 'mengisi waktu' ketika para _member_ sedang bersiap-siap).

 _Member color_ : warna yang dimiliki atau untuk menunjukkan ciri khas setiap _member_ ).

 _Ace / centre_ : _member_ yang biasa menjadi sorotan utama atau andalan suatu grup, gampangnya sih kalau misal jumlah _member_ -nya ganjil, yang biasa berdiri di tengah itu _ace / centre_ nya wwwww.

 _Fanservice_ : hal-hal yang dilakukan para _idol_ untuk menyenangkan hati penggemarnya. Bisa berupa rayuan (daisuki, aishiteru), _wink_ (kedipan mata), _nage kisu_ (melempar ciuman), atau bahkan hanya sekedar interaksi akrab para _member_ satu sama lain.

 _Penlight_ : bisa disebut sebagai _light stick_ , namun berbeda dengan _light stick_ kebanyakan yang hanya berbentuk bulat panjang, bentuk _penglight_ bisa bermacam-macam.

 _Ballad :_ lagu yang _slow._

 _Encore_ : sesi untuk menyanyikan lagu tambahan setelah _setlst_ konser utama telah usai.

 _Junior : trainee_

 _Butai_ : bisa disebut dengan _drama stage_ atau _stage play_ yang biasanya mengusung tema musical.

 _FOUR_ : nama grup Rei, Hiro, Jinpei, Kenji saat masih _junior._

Lirik dan makna dari lagu yang berjudul _Vier Sterne_ , aku ambil dan sedikit memodifikasi dari lagu asli milik _ABC-Z_ dengan judul _5 Stars_. Yang aku selipkan di atas adalah _English translation_ dari lagu _5 Stars_. _Credits source English translation_ : _.com_

 _Official fansclub_ : _fansclub_ berbayar yang dikelola langsung oleh agensi. Dengan mendaftar sebagai anggota _fansclub_ , para penggemar bisa mengakses _blog_ pribadi yang akan di- _update_ dalam kurun waktu terntentu oleh para _idol_

 _Oriconchart_ : tangga lagu standar industri musik Jepang yang diterbitkan harian, mingguan, bulanan dan tahunan oleh Oricon. Tangga lagu ini berdasarkan pada penjualan _single/album_ fisik.

 _Setlist_ : lagu-lagu yang dibawakan di konser.

Kira-kira itu adalah _list_ dari istilah-istilah aneh. Kalau ada yang masih ngga ngerti, bisa langsung tanya aja XD Sekian dari FF saya yang membosankan ini wwwwww. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca hingga akhir!


End file.
